Ella Es Asi
by Camili.manina
Summary: Una adaptacion de la Pelicula Ella Es Asi, Una apuesta donde se juega una amistad y hasta el amor, pasen a leer! TERMINADO! Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

Esta historia la saque de una película que me gusto mucho y que me pareció divertido hacer el intento de poner a los personajes de Harry Potter en una escena fuera del maravilloso mundo de JK. Rowling. Espero que salga todo bien y les guste.

Hice unas modificaciones para que no se formara un desorden…no se preocupen voy a aclararlo todo al comienzo.

La película se llama como dice él titulo "Ella es así", gracias por leer mi fict.  
ATENCION!! No se preocupen, para los que no han leído el séptimo libro (igual que yo… no se porque pero no quiero saber el final… e dio miedo jijiji) no hay nada acá, tranquilos.

**Capitulo 1:****  
**

Había un alboroto en Hogwarts, niños, jóvenes corriendo de aquí para allá, comentando las vacaciones de Navidad que acababan de terminar.

En esos últimos años el colegio y sus alumnos habían cambiado en cierta forma. Ya no se veían muchos grupos entre hombres y mujeres, solo eran el grupo de las chicas populares, los chicos populares, los chicos que intentan de cualquier forma ser populares, y los fenómenos.

Todos estos cambios sucedieron después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort completamente. Harry Potter cada vez era más famoso y codiciado por las mujeres. El famoso trío de Hogwarts era rara vez visto, a Harry se le veía siempre con sus dos grandes amigos que lo ayudaron en la derrota del señor Tenebroso… Ron Weasley y aunque suene extraño, Draco Malfoy.

Como se darán cuenta ese era el grupo de los populares y el de las chicas se formaba por Cho Chang, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.

Como ya habíamos comentado, acababan de volver de vacaciones y el codiciado Harry Potter entraba en acción.

- hola Harry- decían chicas de aquí y de allá

- hola- respondía el chico con una voz sensual 

Y así seguía saludando mientras se encontraba con cada chica de la escuela de cual fuera su casa.

- como estas Berta

- hablo conmigo- dijo una chica a su amiga 

- te dijo Berta

- y…

- tu nombre es Melissa

Así era cada comienzo de año, casa día del año escolar y cada llegada de vacaciones. Por todas partes había fotos de Harry que Colin sacaba para venderlas a las chicas fanáticas de este chico de ojos verdes esmeraldas, cuerpo musculoso gracias al Quidditch, cabello negro azabache rebelde y su singular cicatriz.

Por otro lado el grupo que se encontraba entre los normales y fenómenos estaba Hermione Granger que después de una discusión con sus amigos… en realidad podrían decirse ex amigos, no los veía muy seguido.

Mientras Hermione intentaba caminar entre tanta gente se encontró con su amigo Nivelle, que la chica lo había ayudado a salir del grupo de los fenómenos. 

- hola Nivelle

- Hola Hermione…. Viste ese programa muggle sobre los basureros…lo grabe- decía mientras sacaba un bollo de la mochila

- ¿Que paso con lo de bajar 10 kilos para la graduación?

- Trabajo en eso

- ¡¡Nivelle, no te comas eso!! ¡¡No lo hagas!!

- Pero Herm 

Harry mientras iba caminando por los pasillos y coqueteando con alguna chica se encontró con sus amigos. 

- ¡¡Hola!!- grito Harry para que lo escucharan

- hola, que paso Harry- dijo Draco saludando con un abrazo

- miren quien llegó- dijo Ron

- ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Harry

- a que no adivinan quien se acostó en pleno vuelo con una azafata en viaje a Cancún- dijo Draco sonriente

- pura basura- dijo entre risas Harry

- lo juro 

Siguieron su camino con la vista de chicas y chicos encima de ellos. El chico ojiverde iba pensando hasta que Ron lo distrajo y rompió el silencio que había entre ellos. 

- ¿Pero que tal en centro de Ski?

- Bien, bien, ski con Sirius, no fue tan difícil…. Bueno- se notaba que sus amigos se interesaban mas en coquetear con chicas que escucharlo por lo que decidió desahogarse solo e intentar que le pusieran atención- no han pensado que solo faltan algunos meses para que nos graduemos y entremos a estudiar lo que queremos

- Si……cada…diez minutos- dijo Draco

- Porque es extraño…. Cuándo entre hoy pensé que después de salir de Hogwarts seremos adultos con responsabilidades… ¿me entienden?

- Eso creo…- Dijo Draco extrañado por las palabras de su amigo- ¡¡Ay!! Mira, mira, mira quien viene ahí. 

A lo lejos se veía llegar a Parvati con un grupo de chicas con las que "venia conversando" por lo que en realidad la única que hablaba era Parvati. 

- por favor Parvati hazle un favor a la humanidad, no hables- dijo Ron

- ¡Cállate! Le dijo la chica mientras continuaba su camino

En eso Draco aprovecha las circunstancias y toma de la cintura a Parvati mientras ella trataba de soltarse. Luego apareció Lavender con una amiga conversando alegremente sin notar la presencia de los chicos.

Harry se acerca con la intención de que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí y además preguntarle algo. Obviamente la amiga quedo embobada mirándola mientras que Lavender solo lo mira con desagrado.

- Hola, ¿has visto a mi novia?

- Eh… bueno… ¿qué?- dijo nerviosa

- Dilo, donde esta mi novia- dijo Harry

- Si… una chica alta que le grita a todo el mundo- dijo Draco que volvía de sus coqueteos

- No, no la hemos visto…¿porque?- pregunto Parvati que apareció buscando a Lavender justo en el momento

- ¿Porque? ……bueno no la he visto desde que ustedes se fueron al Caribe

Mientras Harry intentaba saber donde estaba su novia por el vestíbulo apareció la más popular de las chicas, Cho Chang. Todos al verla comienzan a darle el paso como sí fuera de la realeza. Todos los hombres quedan con la boca abierta cuando la chica les regalaba una mirada.

- disculpen- grito Cho luego mira a los chicos- hola fiesteros

- hola Cho- dijo Harry acercándose a su novia para darle un beso pero esta se aleja

- uuufff, tengo un aliento de 20 egipcios…. ¿Alguien tiene goma de mascar?- dijo Cho mirando a sus amigas e ignorando a Harry que estaba muy extrañado

- yo tengo- dijo Parvati

- yo también- dijo Lavender

- Genial- dijo Cho recibiendo lo que le daban y abriendo una de estas para comérsela.

Harry sin entender todavía mucho la situación siguió a Cho ya que esta se dirigía al Gran Comedor para la cena. En eso Cho se detiene bruscamente y se vuelve para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa.

- Mira… he estado pensando, lo siento…lo nuestro no funciona para mí- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba para ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras Harry no entendía nada.

De repente el chico escucha que alguien se reía y que muchos lo observaban. Sus amigos eran los que se reían algo disimulados y los chicos que observaban al darse cuenta que Harry los miraba hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado y siguieron con lo suyo.

El chico siguió caminando hasta la mesa de Gryffindor pensando en las palabras de Cho… no lo podía creer.

Después de una hora, Cho termino de cenar y se paraba con un grupo de amigas para irse. Harry también lo hace y corre hacia la chica.

- ¿Podemos hablar? … por favor- Cho lo quedo mirando, aunque se hubiera acabado todo, los ojos del chico eran irresistibles

- chicas, nos disculpan- estas asintieron

El chico lleva a Cho a los terrenos, necesitaba aclarar lo anterior inmediatamente.

- No entiendo…. Llegas así nada más de tus vacaciones y ¿me dices que hemos terminado? ¿Que paso en el caribe?

- ¡Ay Harry! Si quieres torturarte, no es mi problema, yo ya te dije… terminamos- dijo la chica tranquilamente- pero si quieres que te cuente, con gusto 

Flash Back 

Estaba tomando sol con Parvati y Lavender cuando comenzaron a tocar música y como tú sabes adoro bailar por lo que me pare y fui. Además aproveche de lucir mi bikini nuevo que me costo 60 galeones… bueno y de repente sin querer me tropecé y si me caía seria el hazmerreír de toda la playa y como no quiera eso me apoye en lo primero que vi… ¿¿adivina que fue??

- Víctor Krum??

- Si preciosa, un gusto en conocerte- dijo él con una voz seductora

Estuvimos bailando toda la noche y luego me invito a cenar al restaurante mas caro del Caribe… fue fantástico. 

Fin Flash Back

- ¿¿Krum?? ¿Otra vez él?- pregunto Harry

- ¿Que tiene? ¡Ah! Verdad que…. Pero si es el mejor jugador de Quidditch… bueno tu también lo eres pero no sabes como siguió esa noche…- dijo Cho con un brillo en los ojos

- Ni me lo quiero imaginar

- Fue una noche de pasión, locura… uuufff acordarme me dan escalofríos… que aventura- Harry la interrumpió

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Mas o menos… pero descuida iré contigo al baile, ganaremos en el rey y la reina, seguiremos siendo los más populares

- Yo… no… no sé que decir

- ¡Ay! Tranquilo Harry, no creo que hayas pensado que saldría contigo todavía en la universidad- Harry mira como diciendo que "sí"- ¡¡OH por Dios!! No lo puedo creer que hayas pensado eso, que tierno… lo lamento, lamento defraudarte… bueno me están esperando- termino Cho parándose y regresando al castillo. Mientras Harry la seguía mirando.

- genial 

Nota Autora:

Tuve que hacer varios cambios gracias a algunas ayudas que me otorgaron (gracias Ruby P. Black) así que no se preocupen, solo es el mismo cap pero arreglado para no tener problemas jajaja. La negrita se me paso, gracias por avisarme, pero acá esta mejor. Y nadie se asuste, el fic seguirá actualizándose, sea malo o no, yo no me rindo fácilmente, se aceptar el triunfo y la derrota.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que es corto y espero que los demás me salgan algo mas largos.  
Como se habrán dado cuenta acá en mi historia no han muerto muchas personas, esta historia es mi y yo sobrevivo a quien quiera jijiji.  
Espero que les haya gustado y espero comentarios, si les gusto o no… plisss!!! Los reviews son la iniciativa para que suba otro capitulo.  
Gracias a todos y espero que sigan leyendo, hasta la próxima, espero que muy pronto, besos 

MaNiNa


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Al día siguiente ya estaban todos los alumnos en clases, Harry y Ron en adivinación, Draco en Encantamientos, Cho en Transformaciones y Hermione en Aritmacia.

La chica de ojos almendrados intentaba resolver unos ejercicios que le había dado la profesora y de repente se le acerca Hanna y Susan de Huffelpuf y la quedan mirando con una sonrisa. Hermione las mira para saber que querían pero antes de que ella preguntara algo Susan hablo.

- Hermione, con Hanna estábamos mirando tu trabajo y lo sola que estas

- Sabemos que te peleaste con Harry y con Ron, que estas sola pero no creo que te ayude con tu problema solo trabajar y no…divertirte- dijo Hanna

- Y bueno, nosotras estuvimos pensando como ayudarte y se nos ocurrió una idea- dijo Susan entre risas

- Puedes…. Puedes suicidarte, eso sirve- dijeron las Huffelpuf mientras se alejaban de Hermione riéndose

Hermione miro a las chicas y luego su trabajo… en cierta parte tenían razón, además hicieron recordarle a sus amigos. Luego movió su cabeza y decidió no pensar más en eso.

Poco después solo la campana y era el momento de almorzar, muchos se dirigían al Gran Comedor y otros a su sala común.

Harry buscaba a Draco mientras que Ron hablaba con Dean. Mientras caminaba, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts lo miraban con cara de pena mientras este los miraba extrañado. Luego se acerca Ron y un chico que caminaba por ahí le habla a Harry.

- oye Harry, hay mas mujeres por ahí, no te preocupes

- ¿Cómo supieron?- se pregunto el ojiverde

- eres el chico más popular si no lo recuerdas- dijo Ron

- ten cuidado amigo, puede ser que el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el mejor jugador de Quidditch, el chico rebelde…pase a ser el pobre Harry que fue dejado por la fabulosa Cho Chang- dijo Draco que acababa de llegar

- puedes callarte- dijo Harry ya enojado

Mientras tanto, cuando caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor varias chicas corrían hacia allá. Los tres amigos extrañados se apresuraron a llegar. Quedaron con la boca abierta al ver en la mesa de profesores al mismísimo Víktor Krum con miles de chicas a su alrededor, dando autógrafos y tirando besos de aquí para allá.

Harry enojadísimo se fue a su mesa con grandes zancadas para almorzar. Minutos después cuando varios ya salían del Gran Comedor apareció Cho con una sonrisa. Harry se paro pero fue detenido por sus amigos.

- ¡¡Víktor!!- grito la chica

- Discúlpenme chicas, déjenme pasar… hola mi amor- dijo Krum acercándose a Cho y dándole un beso- vengo a quedarme unos días para estar contigo

- ¡¡Fabuloso!!

Harry miraba sorprendido y casi echando fuego por los ojos mientras Draco se reía disimuladamente y le decía algo a Ron. De repente Víktor se da cuenta de que los tres chicos lo observaban y con una sonrisa hablo.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo andan?

- ¿Quién se cree ese?- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos y retirándose del Gran Comedor- hay dos mil chicas en Hogwarts y puedo tener a cualquiera… Cho Chang es reemplazable

- Olvida eso de reemplazable- dijo Draco- estamos hablando de…Cho Chang

- Perdóname, él tiene razón- dijo Ron

- ¡Claro que tengo razón! Todas quieren ser como ella y todos quieren ser como tu- dijo el rubio tomando a Harry por los hombros

- Es igual a ti pero en lado femenino- aclaro Ron

- No, no, no… todo eso que dijiste de Cho es una ilusión, ella no es así…. Mmmm… mira esa chica- dijo Harry después de haberse soltado de Draco y señalaba a una chica que caminaba hacia ellos- es linda, bonitos senos y con un peinado… a lo… ¿payazo?- termino el ojiverde riéndose con sus amigos- pero con el chico correcto, el novio indicado… ¡¡BAM!! Se convierte en la chica más popular de aquí y coronada como la reina del baile- dijo Harry con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Draco Malfoy lo queda mirando como si fuera un extraño pero luego su cara cambia a una picara.

- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el rubio

- claro que sí

- entonces demuéstralo

- Haber Draco, piensa primero lo que vas a decir, todo lo que digas puede ser peligroso…. El hombre esta herido no es bueno que te aproveches de él- dijo Ron llevándose al chico rubio donde Harry no los escuchara

- eres tan tierno amigo, con un toque femenino y te pareces a mi madre… en serio, si él dice que puede hacerlo que lo intente- dijo Draco mirando a Harry- que dices Potter

- ¿Apuesta?- pregunto el ojiverde con una sonrisa

- no es mala idea

- oigan chicos, no creo que sea buena idea… - comenzó Ron pero lo interrumpieron

- trato hecho- dijo Harry dándole la mano a Draco- nombra los términos

- son fáciles, yo elijo la chica y tú en seis semanas tienes que convertirla en la chica más popular y la reina del baile

- esta bien- dijo Harry muy tranquilo

- Chicos….- no alcanzo a terminar Ron cuando Draco hablo

- vamos de compras- todos rieron

Los tres chicos comenzaron a pasearse por los pasillos para buscar a la chica apropiada, de repente bromeaban con algunas chicas o Draco y Ron coqueteaban con otras mientras Harry esperaba a las candidatas.

- ¿Y que te parece esa?- señalo Draco a una Ravenclaw, Harry se encogió de hombros- no, es muy fácil

- ¿Y esa?- dio la opción Harry, una chica de 6° curso de Gryffindor con un severo problema de combinación

- no además tu no tienes derecho a opinar- dijo el rubio que luego miro a Ginny pero Ron se dio cuenta

- Ni lo pienses. Ella es mi hermana, no un juguete

- esta bien, no te enojes

Estuvieron varios minutos buscando hasta que por uno de los pasillos apareció Hermione enojada y muy apurada. Draco sonrió, sabia que Harry tenía una pequeña debilidad hacia la chica y digamos ella… no era muy bonita. El chico no perdió más tiempo y les comunico su elección a sus amigos.

- señores, a aparecido la ganadora- todos miraron, Harry y Ron quedaron de piedra y luego al pelirrojo le dio un ataque de risa

- ¿Hermione Granger?- Draco asintió- ¿Hermione? No, no, no, no ella no

- Oye es una apuesta, ¿cierto Ron?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa ya que Ron había entendido

- No lo sé…… esto es entre ustedes

- Tampoco no exageres…. Tú sabes que tuvimos una discusión y que ya no hablamos… apenas nos decimos hola, además…. Es mi…

- ¿Amiga?- pregunto Draco y Harry asintió- no me mientas, ustedes ya no son amigos y no es por ser pesado pero… necesita un arreglito- Ron y Draco se rieron

- Pero…

- Oye si yo fuera tu, no perdería mas tiempo porque solo te quedan seis semanas y creo que habrá mucho trabajo por hacer- dijo Draco entre risas

Harry suspiro y comino hacia la chica que se había detenido porque se le habían caído varios libros. Los chicos que estaban ahí lo miraron.

- Hola Hermione, ¿tienes un segundo?- la chica lo mira extrañada- me preguntaba si querías…

- lo siento Harry, estoy ocupada- dijo Hermione y luego se fue

- dejarme en vergüenza frente a todos estos chicos

De repente se escuchan risas, Harry imaginándose que era se dio inmediatamente vuelta y noto que sus amigos eran los que se reían locamente, mientras miles de alumnos lo miraban asombrados. 

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, era tarde y Harry estaba sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo una revista de Quidditch donde desgraciadamente salía Víktor Krum. En eso aparece Ginny que se sienta a su lado como habituaba a hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo esta el soltero mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts?- pregunto Ginny, el chico dejo de leer y la miro

- ¿Cómo supiste de eso?

- Por favor, he escuchado ese tema tantas veces…. Oye y ¿cual va a ser la siguiente?

- Si te dijera que no hay

- Tiene que haber alguien- dijo la chica sorprendida

- Bueno no diría que alguien pero si tengo… un proyecto

- ¿Un proyecto?

- Si y la verdad… es que ella me rechazó- dijo Harry entre risas

- Ya me simpatiza- dijo Ginny mientras movía su varita y aparecía un espejo para arreglarse un poco

- Gracias…

- No puedo creer que el chico más popular no sepa los métodos de conquista- Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿no se te ocurrió ver donde va, que hace, que le gusta?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Perdóname pero tengo que ir a ver a Colin…. Me invito a…- dijo nerviosa la chica desaparecía el espejo

- Entiendo

Harry quedo solo en la sala común y pensativo… estaban llegando las ideas a su cabeza. 

Ya llevaban una semana después de las vacaciones, algunos estresados por tanto trabajo y otros algo apenados porque faltaba poco para que terminara el año y se fuera la generación mas conocida en los últimos años.

Al séptimo año de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor les tocaba Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, en el camino Cho, Parvati y Lavender iban hablando.

- ¿No creen que mi cabello esta algo reseco?- pregunto Cho preocupada

- ¿¿Que?? No crees que estas exagerando- dijo Lavender con el ceño fruncido

- no será que tú estas algo tonta

- hace dos semanas nos preguntabas como hacer tu presentación de reina y ahora lo único que hablas es de Krum- dijo Lavender ya enojada

- yo creo que lo que intenta decir Lav es que tienes que tener cuidado- dijo Parvati

- ¿Cuidado con que? Por Dios, ustedes creen que alguien le ganara a Cho Chang, no lo piensen

- espero que no vaya a decir eso en su presentación- dijo Lavender que luego reía con Parvati

Al terminar las clases varios se dirigían al Gran Comedor, Harry les dijo a sus amigos que ellos fueran primero ya que el primero iría a la sala común, ellos asintieron. Pero en realidad el objetivo de Harry era seguir a Hermione para poder seguir con el plan.

Justamente ella se dirigía a la biblioteca con Neville, un estorbo, pensó Harry pero no se rindió. Ya en la biblioteca, Hermione buscaba un libro con un alumno de otro curso.

- hola Hermione- ello lo mira y con la mano le dice que lo espere

- ¿No puedes descansar unos minutos?

- Espérame un momento, Mark- el chico asintió

Hermione algo enojada miro a Neville que sonreía y luego se acerco a Harry que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

- si crees que porqué soy la mejor estudiante tengo tiempo para ayudarte… estas en un error

- tranquila, no…

- que si te puedo ayudar después de clases…

- espera…

- o solo dijiste "ahí va mi antigua amiga de la que me quiero reír"…

- no, escucha, si no lo recuerdas soy el cuarto mejor de la clase- Hermione mira a Neville

- es verdad

- bueno si es para limpiar tu conciencia y que te perdone por la discusión que tuvimos… ya no…

- Hermione… solo tranquilízate… te quería invitar a…- pero Harry no sabia que decir pero justo en el momento interrumpió Neville

- ¿Dar una vuelta por el lago?- la chica miro a su amigo con ganas de matarlo

- Exactamente… ¿qué te parece a las 7?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Eh…. Esta bien, pero solo hasta las 9 porque tengo que hacer mis deberes- el ojiverde asintió y luego de sonreír se fue de la biblioteca.

A las siete en punto estaba Harry en la sala común esperando a Hermione que bajo a los pocos minutos con ropa muggle. El chico le sonrió y le chica algo avergonzada le dice que partieran.

Ya en el lago, solo caminaban sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, a los dos se les había olvidado las conversaciones que tenían cuando estaban solos, en eso Hermione levanta la vista del suelo y comenzó a hablar.

- y… bueno, no crees que Chang se enoje porque… estamos…

- Pensaba que ya te habías enterado…. Cho y yo terminamos

- Algo había escuchado pero con tantas mentiras que se dicen…. No sé si creerles

- tranquila, volví a estar solo

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un largo rato hasta que decidieron sentarse a la orilla del lago. Harry aburrido saco su varita y con un simple hechizo empezó a hacer dibujos en el aire y cuando hacia uno divertido, Hermione sonreía y a veces soltaba una carcajada.

- te ves bonita cuando sonríes- dijo Harry sonrojando a la chica

- Creo… que es hora…. De volver al castillo… si es lo mejor

- como quieras

- si, tengo que hacer mis deberes

- ¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sean deberes?- dijo el chico sorprendido de que siempre hablara de lo mismo

- a lo menos no pienso en chicas, sexo, ni nada de eso- dijo Hermione algo enojada

- por favor no comencemos

- Ya me voy…. No puedo entender como acepte- dijo la chica mientras se separaba y partía al castillo mientras Harry la seguía. 

Era un sábado en la mañana y se aproximaban los exámenes, los profesores decidieron darles ese día de sol después de mucho tiempo para bañarse en el lago.

Harry aprovecho las circunstancias y fue a la sala común donde sabía que encontraría a "su proyecto", y así era, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro y Neville estaba aburrido acompañándole.

- Hola Neville- dijo Harry al entrar, Hermione levanto la vista y miro extrañada

- ¿Me hablas a mí?- pregunto sorprendido el gordito

- pues claro

- bueno…- Neville no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Hermione lo interrumpió

- nos disculpas un momento- dijo la chica

- ¿Yo que hice?- pregunto Neville

- Harry, no tu

- ¿Yo que hice?- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Hermione

- Mira, no puedes seguir apareciéndote así

- Y tu no sigas evitándome…. Como anoche

- Tenia que hacer mis deberes- dijo la chica nerviosa

- Si, Hermione estabas asustada

- Disculpa, yo no me asusto- dijo Hermione enojándose

- Estabas muy asustada…… ¿quieres ir al lago?- dijo Harry dejando a la chica extrañada

- No

- ¿Odias el agua?

- Si…. No, no tengo tiempo

- Bien

- Adiós, que te diviertas

- Bien… estaré esperándote

- ¿¿Qué??…. iré a cambiarme- dijo Hermione mientras subía a la habitación de las chicas y Harry sonreía 

Nota Autora:

Espero que hayan disfrutando de este capitulo, a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, me río luego cuando lo leo para corregir algunas cosas de redacción, espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo.

Se que me demore en actualizar pero ya acá estoy, y espero sus comentarios, como los que recibí la vez pasada, me ayudaron mucho a ordenar lo que tenia malo. No se preocupen, recibo cosas malas y cosas buenas (cualquiera querría todo bueno, cierto???)  
Espero pronto estar por acá con otro capitulo, y bueno también espero Reviews para saber como voy, besos  
Hasta la próxima

MaNiNa


	3. Capitulo 3

**Como ya me han pedido tanto, de cómo es que son amigos Harry y Draco (ni yo entiendo porque yo escribí así), de porque ya no son el trío maravilla, etc.… Bueno acá les va.**

**Tienen que entender que no han leído todavía ni la mitad de la historia, Dejémoslo igual que Snape, lo creyeron bien pero al final no lo es, en la batalla para derrotar a Voldemort, Draco y Harry debieron unir sus fuerzas.  
El trío maravilla… Ustedes saben que Ron daría lo que fuera por ser popular y es obvio que los humos se le irían a la cabeza con es en esta historia, Harry lo sigue y deja a su mejor amiga sola, sabiendo que ella no es así, ella tiene otro estilo, Hermione pensó que seria pasajero pero poco a poco la dejo sola, hasta como están en esta historia, retomando la amistad.**

**¿Algo más falta? Bueno si es así, me preguntan e intentare responderlas.**

**Ya, ahora seguiremos a lo que vienen, otro capitulo… ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Capitulo 3:**

- Estabas muy asustada…… ¿quieres ir al lago?- dijo Harry dejando a la chica extrañada

- No

- ¿Odias el agua?

- Si…. No, no tengo tiempo

- Bien

- Adiós, que te diviertas

- Bien… estaré esperándote

- ¿¿Qué??…. iré a cambiarme- dijo Hermione mientras subía a la habitación de las chicas y Harry sonreía 

Después de bastante tiempo de espera, apareció Hermione con un vestido apegado a su cuerpo y un bolso. Harry le dio la pasada y luego se despidió de Neville.

Ya en el lago los dos caminaban por la orilla conversando de cualquier cosa mientras otros chicos corrían a bañarse.

- bueno, ahora que pude sacarte por suerte hay un bonito día… mira que tranquilo esta el lago- dijo Harry

- ¿Sabes cuantas criaturas viven en el lago desde antes que se fundara Hogwarts?

- No puedes dejar de hablar de eso… digo… sé que este mundo tiene muchas cosas interesantes pero no te gustaría sonreír- Hermione miro al suelo

- Si sonrió…. Solo que tu me mencionaste el lago y me acorde de un capitulo de "Historia de Hogwarts"

- Olvida los libros…

En eso a Harry lo interrumpen unos gritos que venían hacia ellos. Al mirar se encontró con todos sus compañeros y amigos que iban al lago, entre medio de todos estaban Ron y Draco riéndose y este ultimo grito.

- Eh!!, Harry- el ojiverde miro nervioso

- Herm, si volvemos a ser los mismos de antes…. Será grande el grupo, ya no tres…. Tendremos que compartir con ellos.

- ¿Que tal Harry?- el chico mira nervioso a Hermione  
La chica tranquila asintió con una sonrisa mientras Harry nervioso y preocupado la llevo donde sus amigos, ese nuevo mundo que había formado.

- Fui a la sala de Gryffindor y Ron me dijo que no estabas y me imagine que te encontraría aquí y decidimos acompañarte…. Espero que no sea un lugar privado- dijo Draco tratando de no reírse mientras que su amigo lo miraba con una cara de querer matarlo

- No le hagas caso, sus pantalones le aprietan y no sabe lo que dice- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione- espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí…. Ron Weasley

- ya sé quien eres, no te he olvidado

- Hola Herm… te puedo decir Herm, ¿cierto?- pregunto Lavender

- si- en eso Draco interrumpió mirando a Harry

- hay que traer las ultimas cosas que están a las afueras del castillo - Yo… yo te ayudo- dijo Harry que luego miro a Hermione.

Las chicas se van mientras Draco le decía algo a Harry. Hermione extrañada comenzó a arreglar sus cosas mientras que Parvati y Lavender la imitaron y tenían una conversación.

- Oye, ¿creen que se le haya acabado la depresión?- pregunto Lavender mientras miraba a Harry

- por favor… eso ya paso- grito Parvati

- ¿Que depresión?

- Después de dejar a Cho tuvo una…. o Eso dicen- aclaro Lavender mirando con una sonrisa a Hermione que no entendía nada

- Pero si la tuvo, ya no la tiene… ya que tuvo una cita contigo- dijo Parvati señalando a la chica de ojos almendrados que se sonrojaba

- No, nosotros solo somos…

- ¿Amigos?- interrumpió Lavender sabiendo que Hermione asintiera mientras que las dos chicas se reían- por favor, ¿no crees que eso ya paso?

Mientras de vuelta del castillo venían Draco y Harry en silencio. El rubio miro donde se encontraban las chicas. Estas se estaban sacando la ropa, luciendo si bikini, Hermione avergonzada tamben lo hacia.

- oye… ve el cuerpo que tiene tu chica- dijo Draco con picardía mientras Harry solo sonreía- sin ropa parece casi normal

- cállate y deja de mirarla

- ¿Celoso?- dijo el rubio sorprendido pero Harry no contesto solo siguió caminando.

Llevaban rato conversando y tomando sol, también bañándose en el lago. Todo parecía como antes de que el señor Tenebroso muriera. En eso aparece Ron corriendo con una pelota de Voleyball dirigiéndose donde estaban todos conversando, en realidad interrumpió a las chicas que no lo tomaron muy bien.

- Y… ¿eso es lo que harán todo el día?- dijo Ron mientras veía que las chicas tomaban sol

- No… también quiero asolearme la espalda. Dijo Parvati tranquilamente

- creí que querían jugar

- no gracias- dijo Lavender

- y que dices tu Hermione- dijo Ron mostrándole la pelota para que le dijera algo

- no, no lo creo… ahora sale- dijo Parvati

- ¿Tu te llamas Hermione?

- No… gracias a dios- Hermione la quedo mirando- sin ofenderte

- Claro….… vamos a jugar Ron

- Eso es… como los viejos tiempos- los dos sonrieron y Lavender interrumpió

- Yo también iré

- ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida Parvati

- ¿Por qué no?- y sin decir nada mas se fueron a un lugar amplio y con la varita de Hermione lograron hacer un campo de Voleyball para poder jugar, en eso aparecen Harry y Draco que también entraron a jugar.

Y así comenzaron a jugar entre risas hasta que se hizo muy tarde y estaba oscureciendo y llegaba la hora de partir al castillo.

Ordenaron mientras conversaban en voz baja haciendo que Harry y Hermione miraran extrañados. Mientras caminaban y estos últimos iban conversando de cualquier cosa apareció Ron gritándole a su amigo para que se detuviera. 

- Y Harry…. Fiesta donde siempre

- … esta bien- dijo después de mucho pensar

- Que dices Hermione, ¿vamos con Ron?- dijo Lavender que llegaba donde estaban ellos

- eh… no lo creo- dijo Hermione nerviosa

- oye tienes que ir- dijo Ron tratando de convencerla y pidiéndole ayuda a alguien

- las fiestas que organizan Draco y Ron son las mejores, tragos, música, chicos… además es mejor cuando es oculta de los profesores- dijo Lavender tratando de animarla

- no es por presumir pero es la verdad- dijo Draco que aparecía y abrazo a Hermione que intento soltarse

- ¿Y entonces que?- volvió a preguntar Ron

- Eh…. Seguro- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Genial, nos vemos- terminó diciendo Ron mientras corría con Draco para ir a ver los preparativos.

Todos comenzaron a tomar la marcha más rápido para llagar rápido mientras que Harry y Hermione siguieron caminado despacio. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, hace tiempo que no se quedaban así solos y tenían una conversación.

- bueno… sobrevivimos, no- dijo Harry, la chica estaba muy callada- respecto a la fiesta de hoy…

- no iré- interrumpió Hermione

- pero tu les dijiste que vendrías

- Yo…. Es que… recordé que tengo que ordenar mis cosas, soy la única que tengo un desastre en la habitación y… me faltan deberes por hacer

- Ciento escuchar eso.

Después de que Harry dijo eso, Hermione lo quedo mirando con tristeza pero sabia que era lo mejor, no era bueno que ninguno de los dos se hiciera ilusiones. En eso llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y cada uno fue a su dormitorio pero lo que no sabía Hermione era que el ojiverde tenía una gran idea.

Esa misma tarde estaba Hermione y Neville conversando en la sala común mientras la chica leía un libro y escuchaba con paciencia los reclamos de su amigo.

- ¿¿Le dijiste que no??- pregunto Neville sorprendido

- si…- contesto tranquilamente la chica

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Tengo… mucho que hacer

- No creo que repetirte un libro porque no tienes nada que hacer sea algo que hacer

- No me…

- Estas asustada que algo bonito te suceda… admítelo… no has pensado que realmente le gustas a Harry

- Créeme, realmente no es así… no soy su tipo

- Estas asustada… pero no soy nadie para obligarte… me iré a la cama y tu… piensa en lo que estas haciendo

- Has lo que quieras- dijo Hermione mientras miraba el libro que tenia en sus manos que luego arrojo al fuego- sé que voy a arrepentirme por lo que acabo de hacer…. Era "Historia de Hogwarts"

En ese momento por el agujero del retrato de la señora Gorda entraba la persona que la chica menos quería ver en ese momento. Si, Harry Potter entraba en acción, se acerco sonriente.

- Hola

- te dije que tenia que limpiar…

- pero creo…- dijo Harry mirando que la chica solo estaba sentada

- ya lo hice… lo estoy haciendo… ya lo haré

- bueno, te quise ayudar un poco- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras dejaba pasar a un grupo de chicos con escobas, plumeros y cosas para el aseo

- Pero que significa…. ¿Ellos no son del equipo de Gryffindor?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- si… soy el capitán, tienen que hacerme caso… ellos limpian y tu te arreglas

- Harry…no, además no tengo que ponerme y…- el chico con un movimiento de varita hace aparecer un vestido rojo con flores bordadas- ¡ay dios!- Harry sonríe- ¿y el maquillaje?

En eso parece por el retrato Ginny Weasley con una pequeña maletita que se acerca a Harry, lo mira y luego se dirige a Hermione.

- hola, tanto tiempo sin hablarnos… que bueno que vuelvan a ser amigos… Ginny, maquillaje- la chica mira al ojiverde- si nos necesitas estaremos arriba arreglándose

- No te preocupes… adiós- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras Hermione miraba sorprendida lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Después de haber dejado a Harry solo en la sala común, las chicas se encontraban en el baño muy calladas, hace mucho que no conversaban y para la chica de ojos almendrados que estuviera en ese momento con ella y además la estuviera maquillando.

En eso mientras Ginny le sacaba las cejas, sin querer agarra mas de la cuenta haciendo que Hermione gritara. 

- ¿Desde cuando que no te depilas?- pregunto Ginny muy seria

- ¿¿Qué??

- Las cejas, te sacas las cejas…

- Nunca

- Pues… ¿has visto plaza Sésamo?

- Sí…

- ¿Conoces a Beto?- dijo la pelirroja que sin querer agarraba de nuevo mas de la cuenta

- ¡¡Auch!! 

Después de una larga hora de espera, por la escalera apareció Ginny que miro con una sonrisa a Harry que esperaba ansioso.

Como la chica no vio a nadie mas en la sala común decidió gritar con orgullo su creación. 

- Damas y caballeros, tengo el gusto de presentar a la nueva Hermione, no mejorada pero mejor que antes…. Hermione Granger. 

Harry y Ginny quedaron esperando a la chica que supuestamente bajaría en cualquier momento pero nada pasaba, todo seguía desierto. La pelirroja se inquieto, el chico se acerco un poco mas hacia la escalera para ver que sucedía. 

- ¡Hermione!- grito Ginny- Hermione Granger será mejor que bajes y vengas acá ahora mismo. 

Harry mira a las escaleras y por ellas una chica de cabello liso, algunos visos en el cabello, ojos pintados con una leve sombra y labios de un rosa pálido con un poco de brillo, bajo con su nuevo look que deja al ojiverde con boca entre abierta.

En eso Hermione mira al chico y sonríe, sin querer pierde el equilibrio y se tropieza cayendo a los brazos de Harry. 

- ¿Lista?- pregunta el chico mientras ella avergonzada asintió

- Que lo pasen bien…… ¡ah! Herm, guarda esto… te servirá- dijo Ginny mientras le entregaba el lápiz labial a la chica

- ¿Y tu no vienes?- pregunto Harry

- tengo cosas mejores que hacer… tu entiendes 

Harry solo se rió mientras tomada el brazo de Hermione para salir por el retrato de la señora Gorda. 

**Nota autora:**

Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusto mucho escribirlo. Me demore en actualizar porque he estado muy ocupada, me estaba cambiando de casa… embalar, luego ordenar, me entenderán.  
Y espero que hayan quedado todos los puntos aclarados, entiéndanme, no estaba pronosticado como algo siguiente de los libres, solo me fije en la película… si se, fue mi error, discúlpenme.

En el próximo capitulo veremos como les va a esta pareja en la fiesta…

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia y espero no defraudarlos, si hago algo mal por favor avísenme. Besos que estén muy bien y nos vemos pronto.

**Luckycharms2812:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, besos

Druida Cliodna: Espero haber resuelto todas tus preguntas, y que sigas leyendo y me comentes como voy, y obviamente, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Hasta la próxima.

Hermionedepottergranger: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Y que bueno que estés así se emocionada con la historia, eso me da ganas de seguir, perdón por la demora pero acá ya esta, disfrútalo, besos

Rudy P. Black: Que bueno verte por acá, esperaba su review!! Espero que ahora si este todo bien, ahí te diste cuenta el carácter de Hermione, el problema son los encantos de Harry jajaja.  
Espero verte de nuevo por acá, besos.

Bueno, espero actualizar por mas pronto posible, ya estoy terminando el próximo capitulo, nos vemos… ¡Espero reviews!

CaMiLiTa 


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Fueron sigilosamente ya que supuestamente los profesores no sabían nada sobre la fiesta. Harry de vez en cuando tomaba la mano de la chica para que se apresurara y no los pillaran.

En eso cuando llegan al quinto piso, se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo, luego a la derecha, izquierda, otro pasillo hasta que llegaron a un lugar sin salida. Hermione iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Harry que susurro la contraseña.

Así como de la nada se formo una puerta la cual el abrió y con una sonrisa le dejó la pasada a Hermione. No alcanzaron a dar un paso cuando la puerta desapareció y comenzó el ruido de la música y aparecían los demás chicos invitados.

En eso apareció Ron con dos vasos en la mano. Se acerco a la pareja y los saludo con alegría de verlos. 

- hola, hola, hola… bienvenidos a la fiesta que jamás se acaba- luego el pelirrojo le pasa a cada uno un vaso y luego de pensar dice- si, hasta que no aparezca un profesor y nos expulsen- Harry se rió

- eso nunca ha pasado amigo

- No estaba solo invitado Gryffindor… ¿ quienes son todas esas personas?- pregunto Hermione

- no tengo idea… discúlpenme, tengo que ir a ver eso, ya vuelvo- Harry asiente y mira a Hermione 

El ojiverde con una seña le muestra a la chica el camino para que pasara, ella lo mira y le hace caso mientras que Harry la queda mirando con una sonrisa por el nuevo look que había logrado hacer su querida amiga Ginny.

En eso aparece Lavender que se acerca rápidamente a Hermione y a Harry. 

- ¡¡Herm!! Que cosa, té vez genial… ¿Harry te importaría si me la llevo? Ahí, hay unos chicos muy apuestos, son de Hufflepuff…. Eso creo- Lavender mira al ojiverde que también la mira

- Seguro- dijo mientras miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa- adelante

- OH, gracias amor- Lavender toma a la chica que estaba algo nerviosa- ¡Ay! Me da gusto que hayas venido… 

Harry queda solo mirando como se iban las chicas e inmediatamente embozó una pequeña sonrisa, en eso aparece Draco que lo miro con picardía. 

- oye que estilo llevas ahora

- hola Draco- dijo Harry que todavía no corría la mirada sobre las chicas

- ¿Vinieron juntos o que?

- Bueno la traje si a eso te refieres- contesto el ojiverde con una sonrisa

- Yo la traje si a eso te refieres…. Yo estoy abrio pero no ciego, de verdad… ¿y que han hecho?- pregunto Draco mientras miraba a Hermione que estaba conversando con unos chicos de Hufflepuff- ¿ya mezclaron el negocio con el placer?- Harry miro a su amigo severamente mientras este tomaba un trago de Hidromiel

- Odio recordártelo pero…. Es un secreto- dijo el ojiverde que aburrido de la conversación se fue donde estaba Hermione. 

Mientras iba en camino no contuvo las ganas de detenerse al escuchar gritos desde la entrada de la habitación. Era Cho con su novio Víktor Krum los cuales venían ebrios, gritando y riendo para que todos notaran que habían llegado, muchos miraron con admiración al notar quienes eran y otros como Harry que miraban con desprecio. 

- Uy, uy…. ¡ A la fiesta!- grito Krum que saludaba a toda las chicas que se le cruzaban por delante

- mira nada mas… acá esta Cho Chang- dijo Parvati dándole un trago a su amiga

- si, casi no venimos pero dije… como Cho se va a perder una fiesta- dijo la chica mientras intentaba bajas las escaleras ya que estaba mareada, en eso ve a Krum coqueteando con otra chica por lo que lo interrumpe- querido, quiero una cerveza

- pero amor ya tienes un trago

- Pero…. ¡Quiero una cerveza!- grito Cho

- Esta bien- dijo Víktor con reproche mientras iba en busca de la cerveza. 

Por otra parte, Hermione se dirige al baño, al llegar toca la puerta y como nadie le contesta decide entrar. En eso se encuentra con una sorpresa ya que estaba ahí su compañera de Aritmacia, Susan que estaba vomitando, antes de irse se disculpa. 

- perdóname, no era mi intención…

- ¿La chica autista?- pregunto Susan

- Gracias- pero al ver a la chica pálida se preocupo- ¿te sientes bien?

- Creo que voy a vomitar

- Ya lo hiciste…. ¿Te traigo algo?- como la chica no le contesta decide irse del baño pero lo interrumpen

- Oye niña- Hermione se da vuelta- ¿qué se siente?

- ¿Qué se siente que?

- Ya te dije… yo una chica de sangre limpia y tu vienes a limpiar mi vomito… 

Susan no alcanzo a terminar cuando se desmayó. Hermione la queda mirando y ve la chica traía un bolso con maquillaje y se le ocurre una idea, cierra la puerta y empieza a pintarle una cara de payazo.

Mientras en la fiesta Harry al ver a Cho decide acercarse para… ¿tener una conversación? 

- Cho

- Harry, hola… espera un momento que te presentare a Víktor o si quieres…. Le pides un autógrafo- dijo la chica entre risas

- No gracias, además será mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo ya he visto sus modales y no son buenos… y por cierto no creo que quiera enfrentarse al ex novio de su novia… y podríamos decir… mejor que él en el Quidditch

- ¡¡No fastidies Harry!!- Grito Cho

- Olvídalo… ya lo hice- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

En eso comienza una música muy extraña para todos pero Víktor Krum comienza a gritar para que todos lo oyeran. 

- córranse, córranse esta es mi canción… súbele el volumen Dj, vamos súbelo… eso es

- creo que tu novio será el que fastidie ahora- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- ¡¡OH no!! ¡Víktor no!- dijo Cho mientras intentaba acercarse donde su novio para que no la dejara en vergüenza. 

Por mientras Harry en su lugar se reía de la situación ya que nunca pensó ver así a su ex novia. Krum bailaba de una forma muy chistosa que a cualquiera le daba vergüenza, se arrastraba por el suelo, saltaba y para peor detrás de él iba Cho tratando de que se detuviera. Como no lo logro sale rápidamente de la pista de baile con la cara muy sonrojada mientras los demás reían.

Mientras el novio de Cho Chang seguía con su baile, por otra parte venia Hermione muy contenta al escuchar un grito que venia del baño, Harry cuando la vio, miro nervioso donde estaba Cho que estaba muy cerca. Draco también lo había notado pero no hizo nada, quería ver lo que ocurriría.

Cuando Chang noto la presencia de Hermione se acerco rápidamente y con brusquedad la para y la queda mirando enojada. 

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

- Fui invitada

- ¿Tu no eres la sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca?- dijo Cho para dejar a la chica en vergüenza pero esta no se dejo ganar

- en realidad no sé 

Cho Chang estaba tan enojada que la mira con una cara asesina pero en eso se le ocurre simular un accidente, le tira la cerveza que tenia en la mano encima manchándola. Toda el aula quedo en silencio mientras miraban lo que sucedía. 

- ¡OH! Perdóname… hay que tener cuidado con la seda- dijo la chica entre risas mientras Hermione trataba de calmarse

- Sí…. Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por un instante olvide porque intento estar alejada de estos lugares y gente como tu…

- ¿Evitarlos?- Cho se rió- por favor… ellos piensan que tú eres polvo, no existes, no eres nadie para ellos……OH, ¿vas a llorar? 

Hermione solo mira a la chica y no resiste más por lo que sale corriendo del lugar, Harry también sale tras ella pero antes mira a su ex novia con cara de desprecio.

Al salir del aula, miro a ambos lados para ver si podía encontrar un rastro de la chica pero no, rápidamente corrió en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor ya que pensaba que para allá se dirigía Hermione.

En eso la ve bajando una de las escaleras donde sin querer tropieza y cae, Harry asustado corre para ayudarla. 

- Hermione…- dijo el chico mientras intentaba tomarla y ayudarla a pararse

- ¡No me toques!- grito la chica

- Hermione…

- Ya había prometido que jamás… jamás…

- ¿Jamás que?- pregunto Harry preocupado al notar que ella sollozaba

- jamás lloraría… enfrente de alguien- el chico intento tomarla del hombro pero se detuvo- esto no esta bien

- Herm… Herm, estabas divirtiéndote- la chica se ríe- tu estabas divirtiéndote, todos te aceptaron como si nada hubiera pasado… todo reían, sonreían contigo, no porque Cho te haya molestado tu tienes que ser la culpable- Hermione cerro los ojos y luego miro a Harry

- Quiero irme a la torre…- dijo enojada

- Yo te acompaño 

Hermione no puso objeción, dejo que Harry la ayudara a pararse y luego este le presta su chaqueta para que se abrigara ya que solo llevaba el vestido y además mojado. Se fueron en silencio y cuando llegaron cada uno subió a su dormitorio para descansar de ese mal rato.

Al día siguiente todos comentaban de la fiesta que habían hecho Draco y Ron, por uno de los pasillos iban Hermione y Neville conversando en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar. 

- ¿Y la fiesta estuvo tan mal?- pregunto el chico

- deja de hablarme de eso…

- Ni si quiera algo entretenido, ni si quiera la comida… ¿entonces porque todos comentan sobre la fiesta?

- Lo único bueno fueron los tragos- dijo Hermione mientras que una chica pasaba a su lado y la miraba con una sonrisa

- Grandioso- la chica de ojos almendrados quedo extrañada

- Neville, soy yo o esta pasado algo muy raro 

El chico se encoge de hombros mientras seguían caminando pero se comenzaron a preocupar cuando ya eran muchos los que los miraban… en realidad miraban a Hermione. En eso se acerca un chico de Ravenclaw. 

- genial- dijo este

- ¿Desde cuando eres genial?- pregunto sorprendido Neville 

La respuesta llega a las manos de Hermione, un papel, la chica inmediatamente lo comienza a leer en voz alta. 

** NUEVA CANDIDATA A REINA**

**  
La mejor de todas, la que supera a las  
demás chicas de Hogwarts, la increíble,  
la colosal……**

HERMIONE GRANGER  


- ¿¿Quién puso mi nombre ahí?? 

**Nota de la Autora:**

** Y otra vez aquí con otro increíble capitulo!!!! Jajaja, no, eso lo dicen ustedes, para mi es el cuarto y penúltimo capitulo de esta humilde historia.  
Espero que les haya gustado, lo emocionante viene al próximo, todos los enredos, los sentimientos, todo.**

**Por ahora nos quedamos hasta acá y espero como siempre todos los comentarios, opiniones, reclamos, sugerencias.  
Bueno hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por los reviews y espero seguir recibiendo mas y mas, besos, nos vemos.**

**VeritoBlack: **¿Sabes cuando a la gente se le suben los humos a la cabeza? Bueno, eso paso con Harry y Ron, Hermione no quería ser popular y por eso tuvieron un pequeña pelea y el tiempo sin querer los separo hasta ahora como ya lo vez.

Espero verte de nuevo por acá y te guste este nuevo capitulo, besos que estés bien.

**DragonHearth: **Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, espero haber solucionado los detallitos y con respecto a la peleita, lo mismo que a VeritoBlack.  
Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo, besos.

**Hermionedepottergranger: **¡Que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, en el próximo veremos si Harry y Hermione ya no tendrían mas peleas o si jijiji, hasta la próxima besos.

**Y gracias a todos los demás que leyeron, que sigan disfrútenlo!!!**

**MaNiNa**


	5. Capitulo 5 y final

**Capitulo 5:**

**  
**  
- Felicidades- dijo Lavender que se acercaba a la confundida Hermione

- Gracias…

- En realidad te lo mereces- dijo Parvati que también se acerco al grupo. 

En eso aparece una lechuza que deja en manos de Parvati un pedazo de pergamino. Esta lo abre y comienza a leerlo con Lavender, cuando terminaron se miraron mientras que Neville y Hermione miraban extrañados la escena. 

- es Cho- dijo finalmente Parvati

- Y…- dijo Lavender sin importancia

- Es urgente

- Justo en el peor momento- Parvati mira a su amiga severamente- ¿Qué?

- Es nuestra amiga…

- Pero ya no es igual 

Hermione y Neville trataban de no reírse, luego las chicas pidieron disculpas y se fueron en dirección a los terrenos donde las esperaba Cho.

Los otros dos no aguantaron mas por lo que se largaron a reír mientras seguían su camino al Gran Comedor.

En los terrenos del castillo Cho Chang lloraba desconsoladamente. En eso aparecen sus amigas y ella corre a saludarlas y abrazarlas mientras seguía llorando. Las chicas trataron de calmarla pero era inútil por lo que la dejaron llorar mientras les contaba lo que sucedía. 

- Y… termino, rompió… conmigo- dijo Cho que no paraba de llorar e incomodaba a las chicas

- No juegues- dijo Parvati

- Ese Krum es… que clase de hombre es ese… y su lindo baile, que voy a hacer sin él- Lavender trataba de contener la risa después de haber escuchado ¿Lindo baile?

- ¿Y que paso?- pregunto Parvati

- No lo sé… solo me dijo que si pensaba si saliendo conmigo iba a seguir siendo famoso…

- ¿Quieres saber lo que creo?

- Porque no…- dijo Cho tratando de calmarse

- Estarás mejor sin él

- Ustedes son lo mejor… ¿tu que dices Lav?

- Eh… opino lo mismo que Pav, tienes que dejarlo en el pasado 

Cho con una sonrisa melancólica abraza a sus amigas, mientras miraba a los demás alumnos que pasaban pero no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Un chico acababa de pasar con un gran cartel que decía "Hermione para reina del Baile".

En eso la chica se separo de sus amigas y las da vuelta para que vieran el cartel e inmediatamente pregunto enojadísima. 

- ¿¡Quién la propuso!? 

Era un sábado en la mañana, los más populares del colegio se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch jugando y tratando de practicar.

Draco y Ron estaban riendo y de vez en cuando se concentraban pero Harry parecía que estaba en las nubes, muchas veces se quedaba flotando o no atendía a los gritos de sus amigos. En eso mientras Draco y Harry intentaban tomar la Snitch, el ojiverde volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos dejando al rubio vencedor ya que había agarrado la pelota dorada.

Como notaron que con esa actitud no lograrían jugar y menos practicar decidieron ir a cambiarse. Ahí los amigos comenzaron a interrogar a Harry. 

- ¿Qué paso Harry?- pregunto Ron

- No lo se amigo… no lo sé

- Tal vez no pueda ser el "síndrome del sexo"…- dijo Draco bastante preocupado

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Harry extrañado

- Eso, a lo que yo sepa hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces… y eso te puede afectar en la concentración… o no me digas que ahora como Cho esta libre…

- Olvídalo…- dijo Harry entre risas

- O no sé… tal vez sea Hermione- el ojiverde miro a Draco seriamente

- No es para tanto

- No te estoy molestando… si tu no la quieres podrías dejármela, esa…- el chico rubio comenzó a hacer la figuro de una mujer pero eso a Harry no le gusto y se tiro sobre Draco para pegarle

- Ya tranquilo… tranquilo- dijo Ron mientras intentaba separarlos.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? Durante estos siete años has hecho que todos piensen que eres un Dios, pero que crees… esto es un concurso que yo gane- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa- húndete idiota

- No podías durar tanto sin ser un imbecil. 

Harry enojado después de decirle esto último salió empujando para que lo dejaran pasar y pudiera salir de los vestuarios dejando al pelirrojo y al rubio ahí mirándose y este ultimo sonriendo por el triunfo.

Ya en el castillo se veía el ánimo del baile de graduación y miles de carteles de las postulantes a reina. Cada vez que Hermione y Cho se encontraban en el pasillo se echaban mirada asesinas o solo disimulaban sonreír y se deseaban suerte. También parecía que la popularidad de Chang estaba cambiando se rumbo y dirigiéndose al bando de Hermione la cual se sentía bastante halagada, solo la tenia intranquila algo…la ausencia de Harry. Hace mucho que no lo veía, aunque su amistad entre Ron, Harry y ella estaba volviendo a nacer parecía que el ojiverde volvía a ocultarse.

Un día Hermione buscaba un libro en la biblioteca pero este estaba muy alto para alcanzarlo, en eso una mano se interpone, toma el libro y se lo deja en sus manos. La chica se da vuelta y se encuentra con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que la hipnotizaban. 

- ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- No lo sé…

- No deberías estar con Malfoy

- Ni me hables de él, por favor

- ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

- Nada que te importe, es un asunto mío- dijo Harry secamente

- Parece que estas de mal humor… mejor no acercarme, podrías contagiarme- dijo la chica sentida

- Perdóname… no era mi intención pero…

- Pero que…

- Hermione, yo… bueno…- Harry la miro a los ojos mientras poco a poco iba acercándose a sus labios pero la chica lo interrumpió

- No es solo por mi voto para el baile, ¿ cierto?- el ojiverde la quedo mirando- Harry…- este confundido se separo rápidamente y trato de salir de ahí dando cualquier excusa

- Tengo cosas que hacer…

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, hablamos después

- Esta bien 

Harry rápidamente salió de la biblioteca mientras Hermione se quedaba pensando en lo que había sucedido… ¿seria que le estaba gustando el chico? …. No, no podía ser. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse a una de las mesas desocupadas mientras no dejaba de pensar en el chico. 

Solo faltaban dos semanas para al baile y que se eligiera a la reina de ese año. El colegio estaba con los pelos de punta, se preocupaban más de las elecciones que de las clases cosa que a los profesores los tenia bastante molestos.

Después de la palea que habían tenido Draco y Harry, ninguno de los dos se volvió a hablar, siempre se miraban con desprecio. Eso le dejaba más oportunidades al Slytherin para llevar a cabo su plan.

Por otra parte, cada vez que Harry y Hermione se encontraban se quedaban mirando por varios minutos pero al darse cuenta, el chico la desviaba bruscamente y luego nervioso se iba a cualquier parte donde no volvieran a encontrarse, pero era difícil, muy difícil si en lo único que pensaban mutuamente era en uno al otro.

Un día mientras Hermione supuestamente leía un libro en la biblioteca, ya que verdaderamente pensaba una y otra vez en el ojiverde que le inquietaba el pensamiento, apareció muy sonriente Draco Malfoy que la llamaba. 

- Oye Hermione- la chica como estaba distraída, se sobresalta y mira- yo quise venir y…- Hermione extrañaba solo se para de su asiento y camina sin prestar atención al chico- sé que no soy el mejor sujeto del mundo pero… se me ocurrió… que podríamos salir… una cita o solo ir al baile juntos

- Sí claro- dijo la chica irónicamente

- ¿Eso es un no?

- Es un gran no- dijo Hermione mientras intentaba alejarse del rubio

- Bueno, es justo, porque tendrías que decir que si… aunque no creo que sea por Harry- ella lo miro sin entender

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… tu no le interesas para eso- dijo Draco mientras la chica miraba el suelo- le ha dicho a todos que aun quiere a Cho… pero no se, tal vez es un error… ¿ya te invito al baile?- la chica no contesto y el Slytherin embozó una sonrisa- solo anímate, no tiene sentido sufrir sin ninguna razón. 

Luego los dos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione inquieta acomodando sus libros y Draco la miraba pero al no recibir respuesta decidió dejarla pensar por lo que se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes se detuvo. 

- Así… Hermione piensa lo del baile- la chica miro a otro lado por lo que él prosiguió- lo pasaremos bien… creo- Draco se fue y ella suspiro pensativa. 

Como se dijo antes, la competencia estaba muy reñida, las candidatas estaban literalmente espantadas. Había habido muchos cambios en ese tiempo, Lavender estaba en el grupo de Hermione además de muchos más que la apoyaban en su candidatura. Esta por su parte se juntaba más con Draco ya que se había dado cuenta que no era tan mala persona.

Por otra parte Harry estaba muy ocupado en los preparativos del baile y no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El mismo día del baile, Harry estaba organizando la decoración del Gran Comedor y terminando de ver los últimos detalles. En eso corriendo aparece Cho con una sonrisa para llamar la atención del chico pero este no tenia ganas de hablar. 

- Harry… Harry

- ¿Qué quieres Cho?

- Eh… estuve pensando en lo de mi vestido y recordé que no hemos terminado nuestros planes- el ojiverde por fin la miro

- ¿Qué planes?

- Para el baile, no recuerdas que dijimos que iríamos juntos aunque fuéramos amigos

- ¿Y que paso con el señor de la danza?- pregunto Harry refiriéndose a Víktor Krum

- no me lo recuerdes, ya se acabo todo con él

- Lo siento Cho, tengo otros planes en mente…

- No estarás hablando de Hermione Granger, ¿o si?- pregunto la chica con cara de angustia

- ¿Y que si es ella?

- Pues… si no estoy loca… esta con otro- fijo Cho mientras disimuladamente miraba donde estaba la chica de ojos almendrados. 

Harry miro y quedo sorprendido al ver que era Draco Malfoy quien estaba con la chica riéndose y conversando. No lo soporto por lo que fue rápidamente mientras Cho sonreía satisfactoriamente y trataba de alcanzar al chico. 

- Malfoy, que rayos estas haciendo- el rubio lo quedo mirando y Hermione se dio vuelta para ver que pasaba

- Que gusto verte…- fue lo único que dijo Draco

- ¿El te invito al baile?- pregunto Harry directamente a la chica mientras esta bajaba la vista

- Si lo hice- interrumpió el Slytherin pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta

- Herm, ese es una basura

- Oye, que otro me invite no significa que sea una basura- dijo Hermione algo enojada

- Creí que iríamos juntos…

- Oye Harry, ya es suficiente, me gusta esta chica y tienes que olvidar lo de esa apuesta- dijo Draco mientras el ojiverde miraba enojado y sorprendido

- ¿¿Que??- Hermione estaba extrañada

- Si, fue algo tan estúpido… Harry dijo que podía hacer reina a quien fuera y fuiste elegida… pensó que yendo contigo al baile ganaría la apuesta. 

Draco decía todo esto aparentando estar apenado por lo que ocurría Mientras Harry no le sacaba la mirada de encima, luego este miro a Hermione para tratar de arreglar todo pero la chica hablo antes con un tono de tristeza. 

- ¿Eso… eso es cierto? ¿Harry, soy una apuesta? … ¡¿Soy una maldita apuesta?!- grito Hermione mientras el ojiverde no sabia que decir y solo miraba avergonzado

- …Si… pe…pero- no lograba decir nada, en eso se acerco mas a la discusión la chica popular de Hogwarts

- ¿No creíste que te harías popular así como así? … ¡OH! Lo creíste, que dulce- dijo Cho entre risas. 

Harry y Hermione se seguían mirando, el avergonzado por lo que ocurría, ella decepcionada por lo que después de aparecerle lagrimas en los ojos salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, no tenia intenciones de que la vieran llorar.

Draco lo miro pero en vez de enojado, con una amplia sonrisa y salió tras Hermione para consolarla. Cho aprovecho y abraza por la espalda a Harry y le susurra al oído. 

- Te espero a las ocho… 

**  
**

Solo faltaban algunas horas para que comenzara el baile y todos estaban muy contentos, todos menos dos personas, Hermione y Harry que tenían una cara como si eso fuera un velorio.

Mientras Hermione estaba es su dormitorio sentada en la cama, por la ventana apareció Hedwig con una carta para la chica. Esta solo al ver la caligrafía supo que era de Harry y no tenia ganas de sufrir mas por lo que inmediatamente la rompió y voto.

Por otra parte estaba el ojiverde en la sala común esperando a que Hermione bajara pero al notar que no sucedía nada, derrotado se dirigió a su dormitorio ya que tenia que arreglarse porque le había prometido a Ginny que ese día se divertiría.

Horas después, ya todos los alumnos estaban en la sala común listos para partir al Gran Comedor. Harry miraba a todos lados con la intención de encontrar a Hermione pero la sala se fue vaciando y ella no aparecía. Poco después apareció Ginny con un vestido muy lindo de color rosa pálido. El chico le sonrió recibiendo también una de la chica. 

- ¿Lista señorita Weasley?

- Lista señor Potter- los dos se rieron mientras Harry le ofrecía el brazo a la chica y caminaban hacia el retrato

- Creo que lo arruine todo, ¿no?- pregunto Harry deteniéndose a la salida

- Descuida, ella estará ahí 

Ya en la fiesta, varios habían llegado, en el Gran Comedor ya se escuchaba la música y a los de séptimo curso, en la entrada, se les sacaba una fotografía de recuerdo. El encargado era Colin.

En eso llegan Ron y Lavender que eran pareja de baile, venían discutiendo como era casi siempre, esta vez se tratada de la apuesta. 

- Ya déjalo tranquilo… Harry ya no da mas de problemas- dijo Ron

- No, no lo voy a hacer… tú ya sabias de esto y no me lo contaste- reclamaba la chica

- No tenias porque enterarte

- Claro que si… es mi amiga

- Desde hace muy poco… y ya déjalos tranquilos…

- ¡¡Que hacen, sonrían!!- interrumpió Colin 

La pareja poso para la foto y luego siguieron con la conversación mientras entraban. Y así fueron pasando todos, Cho llegó enojada ya que ha habían dejado plantada, luego llegaron Hermione con Draco cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que pensaban que ella iría con Harry pero sin ese inconveniente todo parecía normal.

Poco después llegaron Harry y Ginny que reían y comentaban la decoración y a los chicos que estaban ahí. 

- Ve a buscarla, anímate- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Seguro, no te preocupes, solo anda… apúrate- Harry asintió 

Con la mirada la comenzó a buscar pero no tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo ya que desgraciadamente la encontró bailando con Draco. Desilusionado, suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse a otra parte pero cuando se decidió a hablar apareció Cho que lo detuvo. 

- Te perdono… ahora vamos a bailar- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué me perdonas? 

Poco después ya cansada, Hermione se acerco a las mesas mientras Draco se iba a otra parte. En una de las mesas más allá estaba Ginny que miraba a la chica y a Harry para ver lo que ocurría.

En eso a su lado apareció un distraído Neville que también miraba lo que sucedía. El chico al ver a la pelirroja se puso nervioso y trato de entablar una conversación. 

- Gran canción…- dijo el chico gordito, la chica no reaccionó

- Es mi favorita…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron

- Neville Longbotton, no sé bailar- Ginny sonrió

- Te conozco Neville… a mi no me gusta bailar. 

Las dos sonrieron mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas y se ponían a conversar.

Mientras tanto en las mesas donde estaba Hermione, la chica parecía estar contenta y triste a la vez. En eso aparece la profesora de Aritmacia que la saluda con una gran sonrisa. 

- Se ve muy bien señorita Granger

- Gracias…- respondió sonrojada Hermione

- No dejes ir al chico responsable de este cambio- la chica se quedó pensativa y volvió a caer en la tristeza que no entendía muy bien de donde venia. 

Por otro lado Draco y Ron iban en dirección a los baños mientras miraban a cada chica que les coqueteaba. Ya en su destino se encontraron con más chicos por lo que Malfoy no perdió la oportunidad de exponer su "Plan". 

- Ahora si, el aula de Encantamientos se convertirá en un sitio histórico

- ¿Por qué morirás en él?- dijo Ron entre risas mientras motivaba a los demás

- No, estoy a muy poco de cerrar el trato… esta creyendo en todo lo que digo- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Amigo creo que podría apostar pero no lo haré… pero te aseguro que ella no caerá fácilmente… conozco a mi amiga… Hermione Granger no te dará lo que buscas

- No se me ira tan fácil… 

Los que estaban ahí miraron asustados menos Ron que solo rió y salió del baño seguido por los demás dejando solo al chico rubio que luego salió tras los demás. En eso de uno de los cubículos salió Neville con la boca entre abierta sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Tan sorprendido estaba que rápidamente salió en busca de Ginny para contarle todo. Cuando la hallo intento hablar pero le faltaba el aliento. 

- Hermione… Malfoy… la…

- Habla por favor

- Malfoy quiere llevar a Hermione a la cama

- Hay que buscar a Harry- el chico asintió 

Salieron corriendo a la pista de baile, buscaron por todas partes la pista del ojiverde pero la música se corto y algunas luces se apagaron. Los alumnos se juntaron cortando el paso a Ginny y Neville. En eso el profesor Dumbledore se subió al escenario mientras los chicos se callaban y esperaban las palabras del director. 

- Alumnos… atención estudiantes… vamos a empezar con la presentación del rey del baile de este año- dijo Dumbledore mientras abría un sobre que tenia en la mano- bueno esto no me sorprende… Harry Potter, un aplauso. 

Todos aplaudían y chiflaban (silbaban), mientras miraban donde estaba Harry que se dirigía sin animo, tratando de embozar una sonrisa y se dirigía al escenario. En eso Cho se tira a sus brazos y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Muy serio, ya que ese día no era para sonreír, Harry recibió la corona, miro al director que volvió a hablar. 

- Y ahora es el turno de la reina… esta es… 

Draco abrazó a Hermione para darle su apoyo aunque esta solo estaba concentrada en el escenario mirando al rey del baile. Cuando nota el brazo del Slytherin solo le sonríe y luego miro a Cho que estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando los resultados. 

- Es la votación mas reñida que hemos tenido… con un 51 y un 49, la reina del baile de este año es para… Cho Chang. 

Todos aplaudían, unos con más ganas y otros no, mientras la chica gritaba y pasaba entre ellos para pasar al escenario.

Hermione también aplaudía pero con tristeza, no por haber perdido, sino que por no haber estado con Harry arriba en el escenario. Draco la miraba y le paso un brazo por los hombros para distraerla.

Mientras tanto, corriendo venían Ginny y Neville para contarle a Harry lo que ocurriría en cualquier momento, pero era imposible pasar, era tan grande la multitud de gente. En eso el chico rubio de Slytherin se acerca al oído de Hermione para que lo escuchara. 

- Tu debiste ganar…- la chica sonríe mientras miraba el escenario

- Gano la persona correcta- en eso Cho enfrente de todos le da un beso en la mejilla al rey que intentaba impedirle que se lo diera en los labios

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí?- pregunto Draco, la chica suspiro

- Sí… 

Mientras ellos comenzaban a salir sin despedirse de nadie, por fin Neville y Ginny lograron llegar al escenario e intentaban llamar la atención de Harry, eso iba a ser difícil. 

- Harry, Harry… aquí- gritaba Neville

- ¡¡Harry!!- También Ginny gritaba pero era tanto el ruido que el ojiverde no escuchaba

- Harry voltea- volvió a intentarlo Neville pero al no ver logros miró a la pelirroja

- ¡¡HARRY!!- gritaron juntos sobresaltando al chico y logrando que se acercara a ellos dejando a todo el publico extrañado

- ¿Qué?

- Dile…- dijo Ginny a Neville que se puso nervioso

- Harry… yo… primero…

- ¡Dilo!

- Yo estaba…

- Malfoy se llevara a Hermione a un aula…-intento decir Ginny 

La chica no logro terminar cuando Harry ya corría entre la gente para salir del Gran Comedor y corriendo al aula que pensaba donde se encontraban. Al notar que no estaba busco por todas las aulas del castillo pero no dio con Hermione por lo que solo se le ocurrió una ultima esperanza. 

Todos seguían en el Gran Comedor bailando menos Hermione que se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor bastante cansada. Al entrar se detuvo sorprendida al ver frente a ella a la persona que menos pensó ver a esas horas… después de haber sido coronado rey del baile.

Harry al verla sana y salva lo único que hizo es mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras nervioso comenzó a hablar. 

- ¿Estas bien?- Hermione solo sonrió- Neville me dijo… me intento decir que hoyo a Malfoy decir…

- Lo descubrí algo tarde… es todo- interrumpió la chica- el abuso sexual sigue vigente en estos días por lo que siempre llevo mi varita a mano por cualquier cosa- dijo mostrándola mientras la observaba- con ella se puede lograr muy buenos hechizos que te sacan de apuros… tú debes conocer varios- Harry se rió- espero que pronto pueda volver a oír y hablar… ¿hace cuanto estas aquí… esperándome?

- Solo un rato

- ¿Te perdiste el baile?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- Si… hice una apuesta de la cual me arrepiento

- ¿Y que fue lo que apostaron? ¿Que fue lo que perdiste?

- Mi mejor amiga… ella me enseñó mucho…pero cuando se me subieron los humos a la cabeza y ella me intentó hacer reaccionar… no la tome en cuenta y la deje ir

- ¿Y ahora?

- Quiero recuperarla… si ella quiere- los dos sonrieron- también la varita sirve para esto- Harry agito su varita y comenzó a escuchar una leve canción- ¿bailamos?

- Por supuesto 

Harry y Hermione se pusieron a bailar lentamente mientras se miraban fijamente como si nada mas existiera. 

- Y…. ¿Ahora que?- pregunto el ojiverde

- No se… hace tiempo que no sentía esta tranquilidad

- Es verdad, tranquilidad, amor, silencio…

- Harry…- interrumpió Hermione- silencio 

La chica rápidamente se acercó a Harry rozando sus labios con los del chico hasta llegar a un beso tierno y apasionado que duro por mucho tiempo. Luego de separarse pero sin dejarse de abrazar se sonrieron. 

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Sobre la apuesta…

- Sí

- ¿Cuáles fueron los términos?

- Ya veras… jamás me retracto de una cosa… 

Habían pasado los días, ya era la graduación de los de séptimo año de las diferentes casas. Ese año lo celebraban afuera, en los terrenos a petición de los alumnos.

Después de un largo discurso de todos los profesores, como los jefes de casa y los demás, comenzó la entrega de los diplomas, mientras el director los llamaba, la profesora MC Gonagall les entregaba, a algunos con orgullo y a otros no, su diploma.

En ese momento le tocaba a los de Slytherin, cuando le todo el turno a Malfoy, muchos tuvieron que hacerle señas para que reaccionara ya que seguía con los efectos del hechizo de Hermione. Luego pasaron a los de Ravenclaw donde Cho Chang parecía muy desilusionada al no ser tomada en cuenta ese día, además de terminar sin novio ni amigas, porque ese día la atracción la tenían los Gryffindor.

Poco después, entre uno de los destacados, fue llamado Harry Potter dejando a muchas chicas sorprendidas con el cuerpo musculoso gracias al Quidditch, que mostraba.

Gracias a la apuesta, como había perdido, tuvo que graduarse desnudo, solo en su parte intima llevaba una Quaffle que cuando estuvo cerca de Hermione se la tiro quedando completamente desnudo logrando los aplausos hasta de las chicas de Slytherin.

Ya al término de la graduación, Hermione sin parar de reírse se acerco a Harry con una túnica en la mano para que se vistiera. Cuando este estuvo listo se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso. 

- Sabes… me sentía libre son ropa… creo que lo volveré a hacer

- Pero no ahora… eso fue muy valeroso de su parte, señor Potter- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al chico por el cuello

- Y haría mucho mas por usted, señorita Granger. 

La pareja se volvió a besar y después se acercaron donde estaban sus amigos donde Harry recibió muchas felicitaciones… todos sabemos de quienes. 

FIN

Nota Autora:  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado por lo menos… ¡A mí me encanto! Ya por fin termine, encuentro que a quedado igual que la película.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y espero sus Reviews y también volver a verlos con una nueva historia que tengo pensada subir. Que estén bien y por favor escríbanme para saber si les gusta como a mí, besos y nos vemos.

Gracias a todos los reviews del capitulo anterior, espero no haberlos defraudado, y gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de pasar unos minutos para leer, los quiero.

CaMiLiTa


End file.
